soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Erica Kane
Erica Kane (formerly Martin, Brent, Cudahy, Chandler, Montgomery & Marick) is a fictional character o the ABC daytime soap opera All My Children. Actress History: *Susan Lucci (01/1970-09/2011) Character History: Health & Vitals *Sexually assaulted by Richard Fields *Suffered a miscarriage 1997 *Suffered severe facial lacerations after being involved in a car accident 1999 *Battled drug addiction 2000 *Admitted after unexplained fainting 20, 2001 *Suffered unexplained blackouts Feb 2, 2004 *Stabbed by Annie Lavery, resulting in significant blood loss and a lacerated liver 26, 2008 *Choked by Annie Lavery 2, 2009 *Kidnapped by Jane Campbell and held captive while Jane impersonated her 13, 2011 to July 25, 2011 *Was injured in an explosion at a quarry 13, 2011 Crimes Committed *Murdered Kent Bogard for having an affair with Connie Wilkes, who impersonated the real Silver Kane; became a fugitive from justice when arrested for the murder; and impersonated a nun; cleared of all charges *Attempted to help Jeremy Hunter escape from prison by helicopter *Kidnapped Bianca *Lied under oath to try to retain custody of Bianca *Arrested for slapping a police officer *Faked amnesia to hold on to Dimitri *Stabbed Dimitri because she thought that he had raped Kendall *Addicted to painkillers after a fall from scaffolding during a modeling shoot *Lugged around Jonathan Kinder's corpse (before she knew he wasn't really dead) *Kidnapped Maria and Edmund's baby and tried to pass it off as her own *Tied David Hayward up in her basement and put his hand in a vise to get back at him for causing the accident that scarred her face *Jailed for interrupting Jake and Liza's custody hearing *Deceptive business practices; coerced Greenlee into signing a lopsided contract 25, 2001 *Bribery/blackmail; paid Rain Wilkins $10,000 and told her to leave town *Confessed to killing Mary Frances "Frankie" Stone *Perjury; claimed to have shot and killed Frankie in self-defense 2002; sentenced to community service *Impersonated Greenlee Smythe on the phone 18, 2002 *Opened a letter addressed to Chris Stamp 2002 *Withheld information offering Kendall an alibi in arson charges 2002 *Clubbed Trey on the head with a pipe 2, 2002 *Arrested for breaking and entering into Kendall's hotel room 27, 2002 *Blackmail; held personal information over Mary Smythe's head to prevent her from telling Jackson that he was Greenlee's father 2003 *Offered Lena Kundera in excess of three million dollars to stop seeing Bianca permanently *Attempted to stab Kendall Hart with a pair of scissors because she thought Kendall was *Michael Cambias 2, 2004 *Shot Adam Chandler because she hallucinated and thought he was Michael Cambias 29, 2003 *Perjury; while on the stand, claimed to have killed Michael Cambias 2003 *Drugged Greg Madden's drink, nearly causing his death 2005 *Stabbed Zach Slater after being drugged by Joshua Madden 2006 *Adultery; slept with Jeff Martin while married to Jackson 2006 *Fraud; planned to sign Mary Smythe's name on Greenlee's commitment papers 2007 *Accused of and arrested for insider trading 18, 2008 *Bribery; bribed a public official 19, 2008 *Blackmailed Adam into giving Carmen a job 2008 *Coercion; had the judge in the Chandler custody case recuse himself for meeting with David Hayward, and release J.R. Chandler from jail 26, 2009 *Trespassing; broke into Chandler Mansion 3, 2009 *Trapped Scott and Annie in an elevator at Fusion 30, 2009 *Conspired to have David Hayward kidnapped 16, 2010 *Implicated in embezzling funds from the Miranda Center; she was framed by David and Greenlee 2010 *Falsely confessed to shooting David Hayward in the chest 30, 2010 *Stabbed David Hayward in the abdomen with a steak knife 25, 2011 *Broke into David Hayward's office and stole a file 29, 2011 Kane, Erica Kane, Erica Kane, Erica